More Than Just a Blush (MTJAB)
by OscarBook
Summary: Features my OCs from my first story. (BradyxBubbles) - What happens when Brady falls for a blue instead of a red? You're about to find out. c;
1. Chapter 1: Found In The Clouds

This is another PPG story, there's a little bit of fluff, but it this story doesn't focus on the romance much.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGs.

-Chapter 1: Found in the Clouds-

It was a bright afternoon, the Rowdys weren't causing any trouble today. Which was good news for the Puffs, for they didn't feel like fighting. Townsville was quiet, not a robber in sight, yet the Mayor was on the lookout. A light blue streak zoomed across the skies, it was Bubbles, one of the three powerpuffs. In her arms were two bunnies, "They're so cute!",  
Bubbles says squeeling. She giggled to herself and flew back to the Utonium residence.

-The Utonium Residence-

"Where'd you find them?" Blossom asks, petting the bunnies, "Near the forest." Bubbles replied. "Why would you want a stupid bunny?" Buttercup said, but even she couldn't resist petting them. "You can't even resist petting them BC! You're getting soft." Blossom says, smirking. Buttercup glared at her sister, and thought of ways to ignore her comment. Bubbles let out a soft giggle and decided to head out again. "You two watch the bunnies, I'm going to the park." She says. Bubbles opened the door and shut it when she was outside.

-The Park-

She flew over to the park, and blew bubbles as kids popped them. Bubbles enjoyed being around small children. She continued blowing until she heard a shuffle in a nearby bush. Bubbles looked over at it and shrugged. She stood up and walked over,  
before she could see who it was, a red streak passed her. It caught her by suprise and almost fell over.  
"Eep!", "Sorry!" She heard it say. The streak made its way in the clouds, hoping no one decided to look for him. He sighed once he thought he was alone, he pulled out a book and read it in the clouds. A soft voice from behind startled him, "Oh, I see your intrested in reading?", "Eh?!" He turned around to see a blonde haired girl wearing pigtails and a blue &  
black dress. "I must've startled you because you jumped higher than expected." She says, giggling. "Err.. Yeah.." He replies.  
"I'm Bubbles, and your?", "Brady, Brent's oldest brother." He says. "Oh. You're that guy's eldest brother?", "Well I just said that, but yeah." He replies, while staring down at his book. "What'cha reading there." She asks curiously looking at the book's cover. (Read my first story if you're wondering who Brent is btw.) Brady pulled his book away from her. She was quick enough to see the title. "A Romance novel, eh?" she says, smirking. "Don't judge me, I just like these types of books." He says. Bubbles started to giggle, causing a light shade of blush forming on his cheeks. Brady mumbled to himself, trying to ignore her giggles. He looked away, still blushing. She looked at the time on her phone. "Oops, I have to go, bye Brady!"  
she says, waving goodbye. As she zoomed away, Brady touched his cheek, it was burning.

This is a decent chapter :D, see you later.  
Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2: Books

I JUST FEEL LIKE WRITING MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY 'CAUSE I SHIP BRADY X BUBBLES 333

-Chapter 2: Books...-

"Ugh. Blossom why are we at the library?" Buttercup asks, with a look of boredem on her face. "We're here to watch Bubbles. She's been hanging around her new 'friend' lately. I'm starting to get suspicious." She answered. "Good for you ." She says leaning on a bookshelf. A few shelves down from them was Bubbles reading a book with Brady. She noticed him blush from time to time, "Are you ok, Brady?" She asks,"I'm fine, you already asked me that several times." He answered. "Alright then..." She says looking down at the book. He glanced a look at her then continued to read. The two were silent for most of the time, other times they were either discussing what the character should have done or predicting what would happen next. Now, going back a few shelves, Blossom and BC found the two reading and decided to stick around. While Bloss sneaked closer,  
Buttercup would just be lazily walking with her. Bubbles evantually fell asleep on Brady's shoulder. Brady didn't notice until he finished the book. He looked down at her, and turned a deep red. Brady didn't mind though, he rested his head on hers, and fell asleep as well. Blossom was shocked at the scene, and immediatly felt jealous of her youngest sister. She shook her head, and walked over to the two sleeping teenagers. Buttercup muttered something under her breath, and dragged Blossom to the exit. "Hey! I was about to do something!", She said pouting, "What were you going to do then?" She asked, with suspcious eyes. "Oh nothing..." Blossom answered. A few more minutes of attempting to find out what she was going to do, Buttercup finally gave up and strolled into her room. 'Phew, that was close.' Blossom said in her head.

Meanwhile...  
Bubbles woke up, finding herself cuddling with Brady. (AN: YAY CUDDLES)  
She blushed at the sight and pulled away from his grip. Brady woke up moments after, he scratched his head and stared at the blushing Bubbles. "what?" He asked, giving her a confused look. "It's N-Nothing.."  
She answered. The two were silent for a long period of time before,  
Brady broke the silence, "Ok, what happened when you woke up?" He asked.  
"Err...Um...well...Something...Err...We...Um.." She tried to tell him but she stutterred the whole time.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3 Sorry buds/gals, the next part is too good to be wasted on Chapter 2.  
HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THOUGH! C; 


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach Of Jealousy

AGHAGHAH IM ON FULL SHIPPING MODE RIGHT NOW, JSOIHOWDJPKXPCC! UM ENJOY ANYWAYS!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGs.

-Chapter 3: The Beach Of Jealousy-

5 Days after the library incident Brady and Bubbles haven't been hanging around eachother,  
Bubbles hung out with Boomer for the last 5 days. Meanwhile Brady's been trying to ignore the fact that he's been getting jealous of Boomer. Bubbles was at the park, joking around with Boomer. Giggles and laughter could be heard a mile away, too bad Brady heard as well. He was hiding behind tree, watching-err... He was spying on them... Blossom was staring at Brady while he muttered, "That could've been me..", an idea popped into her head and decided to text Bubbles, 'Hey Bubs, come join me, BC, AND the Ruffs at the beach :)'. She must've gotten the text already because, she changed the subject to swimsuits. Blossom glanced at where Brady was, he was nowhere to be found. Bubbles spotted her sister looking around for someone and walked over to her. "Hi Blossom, got your text." She said, "Huh? Oh yeah, are you coming?"  
Blossom asked. "Absoulutely!" She replied, "But, um.. Have you seen Brady?" Blossom asked,  
"No." Bubbles said lowering her head, she kicked tiny pebbles on the dirt below her. "Are you ok?" Blossom asked her, "I'm fine.." Bubbles replied.

-Meanwhile..-

"Bwahahahah! You're jealous of Boomer?!" Brent laughed maniacly, "Stop laughing, you've been rejected dozens times before." Brady said rolling his eyes. "Stop acting like, children!" Ben yelled, that got the two's attention, "You're supposed to be the responible one, Brady!" he said once again. A long time of silence fell over the three brothers, but it was broken by a buzzing phone. "Who's phone is that?" Brent spoke up, "I believe it's Brady's?" Ben replied.  
Brady looked at his phone, they were right, someone was calling him.. But, he didn't want to answer, because it was from Bubbles. Brady answered anyways, "Hello?", "Hi Brady, I was wondering if you and your brothers wanted to come to the beach with us?", His brothers overheared the conversation and nodded, "Err.. Sure." He said with a unsure face. He hung up and walked to his room "Hold it, when do we come?" Ben asked, grabbing Brady, "UH.. At four...?" He answered.  
"ALRIGHT!" Brent yelled, excitedly, rushing over to his room. Ben rolled his eyes and walked over to his room to get ready.

-THE BEACH c;-

The girls waited for the Rowdys and the EDB's (EDB stands for: Eclipse Demon Boys You'll find out why they're called that)  
Buttercup however wasn't that patient and ran to the water. Bubbles and Blossom sat on their towels and waited patiently. "We're here!" A voice called behind them, it was Boomer, he rushed over to Bubbles and chatted with her right away. Brick walked over to his brother and smirked, "In love are ye'?",  
Boomer blushed at his comment and punched his shoulder, "Shut up." He said. Blossom giggled and looked at the figures moving towards them, "Hope we aren't late." Brady called out, Bubbles looked over at him and smiled, "You made it!", She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "D-dont squ..eeze me..!"  
Brady says, "Whoops!" She giggled a bit and loosened her grip. Boomer glared at Brady, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Ahh... Jealousy?" Ben asked him, "W-ell, er..NO!" He replied, Brent tried to hold his laugh, he started laughing, but then a hand covered his mouth. "Mmph?!" He heard giggling behind him and turned to see Blossom. "Can't talk today, Brent?" She says smirking. Brent glared at her and crossed his arms. (AN: OMG ANOTHER SHIP? YAS! BRENT X BLOSSOM!?) Brick, Buttercup, and Butch we're staring at the scene.

END OF THE CHAPTER!  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!  
UM, PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE START SHIPPING WITH ME -3-  



	4. ANY IDEAS FOR MTJAB?

THIS ISN'T A REAL CHAPTER BUT LIKE,  
I NEED IDEAS AFTER 'The Beach Of Jealousy'

Or if you guys got any ships... -u-  
I MEAN.. UM...

JUST SEND IDEAS I WOULD LIKE THAT.

Ideas:

1\. Brent x Blossom Scene 2. Ben x Buttercup Scene 3. ?  
4\. ?  
5\. ?  
6\. ?  
7\. ?  
8\. ?  
9\. ?  
10\. ? 


	5. Chapter 4: Boomer Strikes Back

59 views o-e? I'm impressed with myself, anyways, I'm bringing you another chapter for MTJAB ;u;  
Enjoy, while I'm freezing to death in Canada c;

-Chapter 4: Boomer Strikes Back-

After all the smushy hugs, Buttercup suggested that they should play volleyball, Brady groaned he was never good at any sport. Volleyball in particular,  
Brent asked if he could pick teams, "You can't even pick an outfit though." Ben sneered, "Says Mister Goody-Two-Shoes." Brent said, he shot a look at Ben.  
Brady face palmed and glared at his two brothers, "Shut it, both of you." Brent stuck his tongue at Ben and walked towards the volleyball and picked it up "Hold it, do you really think I'll let you be a captain?" He glanced at Blossom, "Why can't girls be captains?" Brent continued to look at her then blinked,  
"I guess that's okay.", "So... Buttercup and Blossom as captains?" Boomer spoke up. "Sure, as long as they keep the 'bossy-ness' down a bit." Brick said.  
Brady looked down at the sand, "Can we use powers?" He asked as he looked up again. "Mmmm...Why not." Bubbles replied, Brent smirked and a pair of demonic wings and horns appeared out of nowhere, the same happened to Ben and Brady. "Finally! Do you know how long I've been trying to make you allow me to get these puppies out?" Brent said with a slightly menacing tone, "The fact that you call then puppies is weird, as far as I know THESE are puppies." Brady pulled a puppy from behind him, "We aren't here to waste 'magic'. Just get on with the game." Ben said slightly bored. "Right!" Butch said, "So, START CHOOSING!" Buttercup yelled,  
looking a bit triggered. "Alright, Butch, Brick, Brent and Ben your on my team." Blossom said, the four chosen boys nodded in agreement, "Bubbles, Boomer, and Brady your on mine."  
Buttercup says, begging to serve the ball. (AN: SORRY but, I don't play volleyball, so I might as well skip this scene ;n;). After the tiring game, Brady sat on his towel and heard noise coming from behind two large boulders, he walked over and looked behind it. He instantly regretted his descision, right in front him were Bubbles and Boomer. Holding hand in hand, and were kissing (AN: You saw it coming c;). Brady walked away, slow enough for Bubbles to get a small glance. Her eyes widened and broke the kiss, Boomer looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"  
he asked. She ignored his question and ran after Brady. He wasn't with his brothers, rowdys and her sisters.

Brady POV:

I don't know what's gotten into me.  
Am I jealous?  
Am I in love?  
Am I regretting my descisions?  
Should I ignore it?  
These questions poured into my mind, I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I was flying away from the beach, I spotted a near bench and sat down. I just had to run.  
The scene kept replaying in my head, I'm going to snap. I didn't realize it but, a pink puff was following me. I just ignored her questions, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Brady answer me!",  
She yelled, I finally turned around and looked at her, "I'm fine." I don't think I fooled her, because she kept bugging me until I told her the real reason, "Fine, I'll tell you!", "Alright spill." I took a deep breath, "I saw Bubbles and Boomer kissing.", "And that bothers you? You don't have a crush on my sister, do you?" She asked, I didn't want to answer, I wasn't sure at all... "Err... I mean, It only depends if she likes me back." I replied, looking down at my bare feet. I couldn't stand the questions, thinking about it bothered me.. She must've noticed my gloomy face, 'cause she hugged me tightly. A light shade of blush spread across my face, the question popped into my head again, am I jealous?

End Of POV.

Brady didn't know how to react to the hug, his face was lost in deep thought. Blossom stopped squeezing him and stared into his crimson red eyes, "Do you like her?", She asked. Brady blinked and stared back,  
"I thought I already answered that?", "It wasn't a real answer, Brady." She said glumly. "The answer doesn't matter." Brady flew away from her.

-Back At The Beach-

"So, answer me. Do you love me or Brady?" Boomer asked Bubbles that question over and over again until his answer was given. "I DON'T KNOW! Stop asking me! Isn't it ok to like both of you?" She yelled at him.  
Boomer was annoyed he stopped asking her and flew away to find Brady, 'I swear, I'm going to beat him to a pulp.' he said in his thoughts.

OK I'M JUST NOT IN THE MOOD TO CONTINUE WRITING ;n;  
But hoped you enjoyed (^3^)/" 


	6. Chapter 5: Regrets

Alright I'm in the to write again so, enjoy this story :)  
DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is this story, the PPG/RRB characters I do not own. I however own Brady,Brent, and Ben.

-Chapter 5: Regrets-

Brady found himself getting beat up by a jealous Boomer, "What'd I do?", Brady asked as he grabbed the attacking boy's fist. "You stole my Bubbles!" He yelled as he tackled Brady, he fell on the ground with a thump, Brady rubbed his head and let out a quiet growl. "Given up?" Boomer asked smirking, "But, I didn't do anything!" He yelled. Brady's eyes turned into a fiery red and he flew up and stared down at Boomer with a emotionless look. A dark aura surounded the boy and flew back down. Brady grabbed Boomer by the neck, he started to choke him. But a female voice behind him stop,  
"Brady! Put him down!" He looked behind him, a shocked and frightened Bubbles stared into his fiery eyes. That look, that innocent look that he loved so much. He put Boomer down and calmed himself, the choking boy fell on the ground and took a breath.  
"I didn't-" Bubbles cut him off, "I don't care!" She yelled and ran over to Boomer to see if he was ok. A sad look covered his face, Brady flew away from the scene and muttered, "I'm such a moron."

-3 Days later...-

Bubbles sat on her bed, she had a worried look on her face, 'Where is he?' she repeated that question in her head, 'Is he upset because I yelled at him? Or is he just angry at me?' She felt angry at herself, 'I must've done something...to him..'  
She stood up and walked over to one of her windows. Meanwhile... Brady sat on a fallen tree in the forest, trying to forget what in the fight with Boomer. 'Why was I accused? I didn't start it.' He held onto that thought and kicked a small pebble below him. "I am a moron.." He muttered, "Are you?" A voice asked behind him. Brady turned around quickly and saw Blossom standing with a small grin, "Huh? How'd you find me?" He asked, eying the redhead, "Mmm...Some demon with over-gelled blonde hair told me.", 'That flirt can't keep a secret can he?', he sighed then looked at her again, "How's Bubbles..?" He asked. "You're worried, right?" She asked, "Of course I am," He started to mumble to himself, "Especially after me and Boomer faught."  
Blossom stared in silence for a few minutes before speaking up, "You faught, Boomer?" She asked, having a worried look.  
"I did, only for a few minutes until Bubbles saw us fighting and pinned the whole thing on me." Brady shook his head,  
"Nice chat," He looked up at the setting sun, "I have to go talk to someone." Blossom nodded, as he flew away.  
Meanwhile... Bubbles was still angry at herself, but a voice behind her door made her feel better, "Hey Bubbles, are you okay?"

END OF CHAPTER 5 This must've been short, to me atleast.  
I have a list of excuses but it'll take me 100 years to type 'em down. 


End file.
